Special Pokemon
Legendary Pokemon Shiny Pokemon A shiny pokemon is a specific Pokémon with different coloration than what is usual for its species. These mutations often have slightly better IV's (individual values) than other, not shiny pokemon, but the difference is nearly negligable. As is normal in pokemon games, you have a 1/8192 chance to get a shiny pokemon. However, there are special opportunities in Zeta Omicron, during which you can obtain specific shiny pokemon. As an example, in the Blackfist Department Store, you can purchase the rare egg, which then hatches into a shiny Gible. There are other opportunities to aquire a shiny in game, and the wiki team is currently working to compile that list for you. A few pokémon have gotten new alternate forms for the Zeta Omicron games as the official ones were very similiar to it's normal colouration. Shadow Pokemon Found in the Aroma region, they are the only pokemon you can catch from other trainers. *Miror B's Pokemon levels will match your own. His Pokémon will also only correspond to the ones above if and only if you have caught every single Shadow Pokémon up to that point. Otherwise his Shadow Pokémon will be something from the pool that you failed to catch. *Anything below Rayquaza is not released yet and will be avaliable in 1.4 update. Clone Pokemon Used by Mewtwo in your battle against him on the police club quest. Appear to be the same as normal pokemon, and are uncatchable. Delta Pokemon Can be encountered in some places by using rock climb or in Delta Temple (use Tesserect on the grass part on the beach in Yangtze Town). *Delta Victini (Fire/Fairy type) is gotten by bringing Victini to the leader of the Delta Temple . (Victini is Omicron exclusive but can still change formes in the Delta Temple on Zeta if traded over) *Delta Jirachi (Steel/Fairy type) is gotten by bringing Victini to the leader of the Delta Temple (Jirachi is Zeta exclusive but can still change formes in the Delta Temple on Omicron if traded over) *Delta Aggron (ice/steel type) can be encountered at Mt. Nova when you use Tesserect just on the first step you take in the snow area, its level 60. *Delta Zangoose (steel type) can be found in the Thunder Underroute. You need Rock Climb *Delta Snorlax (grass type) can be encountered in a house on route 310 on a lake beneath the bridge. You need Surf. *Delta Milotic (fire type) can be found in the lava sinkhole, it's level 50. You need Rock Climb. Another Delta Milotic can be found in the North East corner of the Ocean Chamber(Delta Temple) *Delta Chimecho (steel type) can be found inside the cave connecting Onega Town & Fianga city. when entering from Onega city, you'll almost immediatly see some breakable rocks with a cave entrance. break one of the rocks with "Rock Smash" and walk in the cave. Delta Chimecho is level 25 & has a little less than 80 hp *Delta Pinsir (fighting type) is located on route 4X in the Aroma region. You need wormhole. *Delta Machamp (Fairy Type) will be released soon. *Delta Houndoom (Ice/Fire type) will be released soon. 660.png|Delta Snorlax 659.png|Delta Milotic 662.png|Delta Zangoose 661.png|Delta Pinsir 663.png|Delta Chimecho 670.png|Delta Aggron 385_1.png|Delta Jirachi (Zeta) 494_1.png|Delta Victini (Omicron) Unobtainable Delta Pokémon *Delta Ninetales (Psychic) - The Inferno Leader at the Delta Temple has a Delta Ninetales. *Delta Raichu (Steel) - Used by Delta Leader Talde *Delta Blastoise (Steel) - Used by Delta Leader Talde *Delta Charizard (Steel/Electric) - Used by Delta Leader Talde *Delta Aerodactyl (Fire) - Used by Delta Leader Talde 716.png|Delta Ninetales (Psychic) 718.png|Delta Raichu (Steel) 719.png|Delta Blastoise (Steel) 720.png|Delta Charizard (Steel/Electric) 717.png|Delta Aerodactyl (Fire) Category:Pokemon